


Sent To The Galos

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dub-con, this was kinda just on a whim, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucio sputtered as he attempted to speak, yet no words came out due to the tight grip around his throat holding him up. His hands reached up and tried to pry Reaper’s hands off of him, but there was no way.</p>
<p>“I could just kill you now” Reaper growled again, leaning in close. “But I won’t. I can use you. Maybe if you satisfy my requests, I can let you escape unscathed, or at least alive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent To The Galos

**Author's Note:**

> The title is supposed to be a play on words because galo is Portuguese for cock, sadly, as in the rooster, I learned, but whatever this is a fanfic, and the gallows is where you get hanged. It's funny because Reaper, death. Ha, how creative. Don't worry no one dies though. Enjoy this thing that I wrote on a whim.

“L-l-look man, I..I’m sorry I didn’t mean t-ACH” Lucio began to beg, but he was rudely interrupted by Reaper’s firm grip around his neck. 

“You have no reason to be here” Reaper growled, his mask muffling his already dark and terrifying voice. He lifts the smaller male up by his neck against the wall. ”What makes you think i’ll let you leave here alive?” 

Lucio sputtered as he attempted to speak, yet no words came out due to the tight grip around his throat holding him up. His hands reached up and tried to pry Reaper’s hands off of him, but there was no way.

“I could just kill you now” Reaper growled again, leaning in close. “But I won’t. I can use you. Maybe if you satisfy my requests, I can let you escape unscathed, or at least alive.” 

The grip around Lucio’s throat loosened, and he fell back down to the ground. The young man inhaled deeply, holding his throat and coughing, attempted to regain a steady breath. He nodded while coughed. His breathing finally steadied. 

“Ah..ah okay...okay just...just don’t hurt me too bad. Whaddaya want me to do?” He cracked a smile, or at least he tried. He thought that somehow he could lighten up an already rather dark situation with his charm. 

Sadly he was wrong.

Reaper grabbed him by the dreads and pulled his head back. “I need you to put that mouth to work. Then you’ll stop talking” 

“W-wait, you want me to wha-woah dude, o-okay I don't think-” Once again, Lucio was rudely interrupted by a hand at his throat. 

“Would you prefer your dignity, or your life, boy?” Reaper said, staring the boy down as his free hand reached down to undo his black pants. 

Lucio said nothing, half out of shock, and half out of fear. He never really expected himself to be in this situation, on his knees in front of one of the most terrifying men he’s heard of, expected to suck him off for his own life. It could have been worse, he could have not wagered anything and he could just be dead on the ground now, so Lucio was a little grateful.

“Uh, yeah, yeah okay.” Lucio said, his voice a little shaky. The hand moved from his throat and onto his head. He shut his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts and attempt to ease his nerves. When he opened them back up, there was a cock in his face, accompanied by a gloved hand stroking the shaft. 

Lucio’s eyes widened and he exhaled deeply.

“Open” Reaper’s gravelly voice broke the silence.

Lucio swallowed and slowly parted his lips and let Reaper guide his cock in. His eyes shut and he sighed. If he wasn’t under pressure and doing this to save his life, Lucio probably would have been a lot more excited. Even though he was embarrassingly aroused by the whole situation, he was still pretty afraid. 

Both of Reaper’s hands were on Lucio’s head now so he had control over him. 

“Use your hands, boy. I’m not going to do the work for you. I told you i’m only letting you go if you satisfy my request, so you better work for it or I can’t guarantee if the state you’ll leave in will be alive.” Reaper explained. “So you better get to work”

Lucio instantly became determined. It’s not like he’s never sucked a dick before, it’s just never been in this situation, so he tries to make the best of it. 

He reaches up and grabs the base of Reaper’s cock, loosely stroking as he works the head with his tongue, circling around it and sucking gently. He swore he heard Reaper let out the smallest of groans, but decided not to acknowledge it mainly out of some kind of fear. 

Lucio took more of his cock into his mouth, unintentionally moaning as he felt it fill up his mouth quite nicely. He brought his other hand up, placing them on Reaper’s hips as he slides as much as he can into his mouth.

Lucio liked to believe this was something he was really good at, as he did have a lot of practice. It wasn’t really a secret that he loved doing this, but it also wasn’t something you pass around at the dinner table. Lucio never really thought he’d be using this special skill to save his like. 

Lucio grabbed hold of Reaper’s cock again while he pulled it out of his mouth. He sucked at the head while his hand pumped. He glanced up at the taller man, and while he couldn’t see his face, judging by his body language, Lucio knew he was doing a good job. He went back to concentrating at the task at hand. He very slowly worked his mouth down his cock, little by little taking it into his mouth again until it was as far as he could get it, he could feel the head in the back of his mouth. Lucio shut his eyes and slowly took what was remaining of Reaper’s cock down his throat.

“Fuck..” Reaper mumbled, barely audible. It was almost as if he didn’t want Lucio to know how much he was truly enjoying himself. 

Lucio took every single inch of Reaper’s cock and let out a loud moan, the vibrations going through Reaper’s cock, causing him to curse again. Lucio came back up for a breather for only a moment before Reaper grabbed Lucio’s head and shoved it back onto his cock. At this point, Lucio had no more power or control. This told him that Reaper was getting close. 

Reaper started to slowly fuck Lucio’s mouth, keeping a firm grip on his head and shoving his cock hard into the boy’s mouth. Lucio couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed this. All of his fear was gone at this point and he began to truly enjoy himself.   
Reaper’s breathing grew quicker and heavier as his thrusts became harder and more frantic. Lucio was trying so hard to refrain from touching himself because he had a strong feeling that Reaper wouldn’t approve of it. 

At this point, drool was running down Lucio’s chin as Reaper thrusted mercilessly into his mouth, letting out aggressive grunts and growls. Lucio’s moans were muffled from the cock being shoved down his throat hard and fast, he almost felt as though he himself would come just from the rough treatment he was receiving. He knew his throat would be sore the next but he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t driving him crazy. 

Without any warning, Reaper was coming hard into Lucio’s throat. Lucio’s eyes rolled back and his groaned as he felt the hot seed fill his throat and coat the inside of his mouth. Reaper held him there for a moment relishing in the feeling of the boy’s throat before he thrusted again, and another few time before slowly pulling his cock out. 

Lucio inhaled deeply and coughed a few times, wiping the drool and strings of come that came out of his mouth. They were both panting, exhausted after what they both just went through. Lucio looked up at Reaper.

“Leave” Reaper said quietly.

“Huh?” Lucio questioned, still panting.

“I said get out. Leave before I change my mind. Never return here, or else next time I won’t go easy on you” He said, staring down at Lucio. 

Lucio’s eyes widened and he nodded, scrambling to his feet and leaving the area quickly before anything else could happen. 

If that was going easy on him, he wondered what hard was.


End file.
